Cell-free techniques will be used: 1. To study the effects of magic spot, ppGpp, on the synthesis of tRNA, rRNA, ribosomal proteins and RNA polymerase proteins. 2. To isolate CAP in sufficient quantities for crystallization studies. 3. To study the effects of polyamines on novobiocin sensitive transcription.